Into the Sunlight
by thisendsintragedy
Summary: Jason Bourne crosses paths with a rogue Moroi princess who has a chilling little secret, and the Guardians are after her. Can Jason protect her from Tatiana's henchmen without getting distracted by his overwhelming feelings for her? Jason Bourne x OC


Into the Sunlight

A Jason Bourne/Vampire Academy Crossover fanfic

*Title: Into the Sunlight

*Character Pairing(s): Jason Bourne x OC

*Setting: After Bourne & VA series (I'm ignoring "The Bourne Legacy")

*Rating: M for:

-Language. I enjoy using strong curse words, as well as graphic humor that many may consider to be "offensive."

-Intense violence/gore. I'm gonna let Jason have some fun tearing people up, I mean why not? That's what is so friggin' sexy about him anyway. And there's going to be some blood involved in the vampire-sense as well when it comes to feeding, mating, and yeah that sort of thing…

-Sex. I really enjoy writing about sex. It's actually my favorite thing to write about because I hope to one day become a romance novelist, and I _love_ creating love lives for my characters—and that in mind I love creating sex lives for them as well. I mean, why not? Every girl in their right mind who watched the Bourne movies wanted to have a sexual encounter of some sort with JB. And it totally helps Matt Damon _is _the face of our sexy male protagonist, swoons.

*Plot: Jason Bourne is finally free and decides it's now time to live his life. He's taken on the identity as Jason Bourne, choosing to leave David Webb forever in the past, as well as move on from the devastating loss of Marie Kreutz, his only love. While resting in a small town in Montana, he meets a beautiful, ethereal-like girl at a coffee shop in town who happens to be a Moroi—a royal vampire from an ancient line of vampiric kings and queens—by the name of Anastasia Mihailova. Anastasia "Staci" is a spirit user who went rogue from St. Vladimir's the same year Rose and Lissa did, out of fear for herself and her newfound powers. But ever since Lissa and Christian started fighting with the other royal families to allow Moroi to fight, Queen Tatiana had ordered all Moroi to be found—whether they declared themselves rogue or not. Staci learns that the Queen has ordered a decree for rogues like her to be found, and the Guardians will stop at nothing to keep allegiance to their queen—even though she has fallen. Staci then crosses paths with Jason Bourne, who is more than eager to help the beautiful Moroi princess stay away from danger. But, for Jason, helping Staci may cost a price he may never thought of losing before: his mortality.

*Please note: This is my first attempt at a crossover fic, and please let me just say that the reason why I chose this type of story was because I fell in love with Jason Bourne, sigh. He's the most perfect mortal man, and I thought, "Oh wow, wouldn't it be awesome if he met a vampire like a Moroi who could learn to fight with him _and_ bring him back to life on certain occasions? And, how hot would a blood bond with Jason Bourne be, I mean seriously?" And that's how this story came about. I also didn't want to use Rose or Lissa or any of Mead's original characters, but I wanted to use the idea of her vampires in the story, so I still choose to credit her.

*Disclaimer: I do not own Jason Bourne, St. Vladimir's, Dhampir, Moroi, Strigoi, or any of Mead's or Ludlum's other characters/ideas. The only thing I take credit for is the plot and Anastasia Mihailova. Everything else obviously belongs to the original authors, otherwise this wouldn't be on a fanfic site.

Please rate, review, and above all else, enjoy the story.

Angel Sight

Jason **Bourne**

I stood on the sidewalk in the middle of a crowded town in Montana, waiting to cross the street along with other passerby, as the midday sun shined brightly in my eyes; I thought it strange to be standing so out in the open during the middle of the day and having no policemen or state officials coming to arrest me—even though I was in plain sight. I still wasn't used to being considered a "free civilian" yet, and didn't know if I ever would become used to it. I'd spent a little more than three years running from the government, killing everyone who stood in my way, so the prospect of a "normal" life still hadn't hit me. It wasn't that I was ungrateful; I just didn't know what to do with my life now that I was free, and the person I wanted to share it with was no longer alive.

When they released me as an agent, Landy had pulled me aside and told me a few more things about my past that I still hadn't remembered.

"You and Nikki Parsons had a relationship once," she informed me in her office with that stern look on her face. "Do you remember anything about it? Is that why you captured her in Paris?"

I shook my head irritably. "No, Pam. I didn't kidnap her for any personal reason. I only used her as leverage to get to you. She also would be the only one I could coerce into telling me the details of Marie's murder, so I figured she was the perfect choice."

Landy nodded. "Seems reasonable. However, let me be clear that while you and Nikki Parsons are considered 'free citizens' you are not to make contact with her in _any way_ unless she is the one who insinuates it. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Webb?"

"Crystal," I replied with a nonchalant shrug. I didn't care about Nikki; I didn't remember her or anything about us, therefore she wasn't that important to me. "But I do have a favor to ask,"

"Oh?" One of her eyebrows drew up in a curious way. "And what's that, David?"

"I don't want to be known as 'David Webb' anymore."

"What, why? That's who you are, David."

"No, it's not," I said firmly. "David Webb died when I became Jason Bourne. He was long gone by the time I was shot by Wombosi, and it wasn't he who came back—it was Jason Bourne. And since Jason Bourne is the survivor, that's who I want to be, Pam. I choose to be Bourne."

"All right, all right," she waved her hands, indicating for me to shut up all ready. "I get your point. Anything else you want me to do for you, Mr. Bourne?"

I looked away and took a deep breath. "Tell me everything about Marie."

"What do you mean? You want to know why she was shot?"

"I want to know why you couldn't have left me alone with her." I looked her in the eye, trembling. "She was _safe_. There was nothing wrong with Marie! She wasn't a spy, she wasn't wanted for treason, and she wasn't a criminal, so why did you come after me when I came to her? Why did you wait until after I was far away and living my life happily with her?"

"We've been through this, Jason," she countered, voice rising. "We found a fingerprint of yours at the scene of an assassination crime in Berlin. What else were we supposed to think?"

"Did you check on me _before_ the assassination, Pam?" I questioned in a low, yet hard voice. "Didn't you check to see if I used any of my disguises, any of my passports? _Didn't you check for flights coming from India to Berlin?" _

Realization seemed to dawn on her then; she suddenly covered her mouth with one hand and turned away, but not before I saw tears in her eyes. So I'd gotten somewhere, but at what cost? Marie wasn't just accidentally shot—they'd been using her as leverage this whole time, and it's taken me up until now to figure it out. I shook my head. How stupid of me.

I didn't care to hear her excuses. Thankfully, Landy was good at taking a hint, and set to work on getting all my papers to read "Jason Bourne" with a nice, clean record to go along with it. After she was done I thanked her and left the building, trying to get as far away from Langley, Virginia as possible.

The people started to move, so I picked up my step to keep pace with them. There was a little café coming up on my right that I wanted to sit at—just to get a heading on where I was going. I sat down at the first available spot and pulled out my cell phone, a portable GPS, a map, a pen, and a pencil and set to work on finding the hotel I was planning to stay at. The slow, uncoordinated pace of every day life was starting to ease its way into my hectic state of mind, and I allowed myself to relax and order a cup of black coffee as I went over my course like how I imagined any other normal civilian would do.

_Marie would have liked it here,_ I thought sadly, and quickly squelched the upcoming sadness I know I'd feel. Marie was gone, and I had to understand that. She was in a place that even I couldn't find.

As I outlined a direct walking route from the café to the hotel, a shadow came across my line of vision. I looked up and there, before my eyes, I saw the silhouette of an angel dressed in a black cloak walk across my view of the sun, looking right into my eyes as our paths crossed. From first glance I could tell she was beautiful; her hair that peeked out from her hood was long and dark brown, her skin fair, eyes a deep emerald shade of green, and lips pouty and full. She was small and slender—appearing almost waif-like but being supported by a strong frame all at the same time. She was beautiful. So beautiful. It almost pained me to think of her being more attractive than Marie was.

Before I had a chance of saying a "hello" to her, she turned away and disappeared into the shop and out of my sight. I sighed and dropped my head in my hands. _I probably looked like a stupid schoolboy,_ I thought to myself irritably.

I finished up with my route, marking two shops I wanted to stop at before settling in at the hotel, and began packing up my things to leave.

Just then, I saw two men appear out of the corner of my eye; they were standing across the street, eyeing the coffee shop suspiciously, and gesturing to each other in some sort of silent communication. A sliver of panic ran through me, and my mind instantly concluded that they were after me, and Jason Bourne began to formulate a solid plan in my head. But no, their gazes drifted past where I sat outside the café, and instead the two men motioned toward the shop at the same time and began their pursuit.

A terrible thought ran through my head, and in my state of panic I instantly knew who they were looking for: the black-cloaked angel.

One of them mouthed something, and I squinted to catch what words his lips were saying. He was saying a name—a Russian name belonging to a female.

_Anastasia Mihailova._

A tremor rippled through my chest. _That's the girl's name!_ I concluded. _I need to help her; she's in trouble, and I'm the only one who can protect her._

I quickly grabbed my things and stuffed them in my pack. My hand instantly went to the Glock in my pocket, silently turning the safety off. Whoever these men were obviously had orders to go after the girl, and I wasn't going to let them succeed in their plans.

I decided I was going to save her.


End file.
